The present invention relates to roofing materials. In particular, the present invention relates to stamped steel panels for making a roof which simulates the appearance of a wooden shake roof.
Since time immemorial, man has been building roofs out of wood. Currently, the standard materials for constructing wood roofs are shingles, which are trapezoidal slices of wood approximately 1/4" thick, and shakes, which are trapezoidal pieces of wood approximately 5/8" to 2" thick. Both shingles and shakes are manufactured in random widths from 11/2" to 9". The installed wooden shake or shingle roof provides a random appearance, which is highly desirable among certain segments of the population.
Wooden roofs are peculiarly susceptible to a multitude of problems. Not the least of these problems is that they tend to burn like a torch when exposed to open flame. Other undesirable characteristics of wooden roofs are that they tend to blow off in pieces, leak like a sieve and provide a fertile environment for growing fungus and other objectionable organisms. Notwithstanding these drawbacks, the appearance of a wooden roof is considered highly desirable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a roofing material that replicates the look of wooden roofs. Standard asphalt roofing material may be made successfully to mimic the appearance of a wooden shingle roof. Asphalt material, however, is too thin to successfully replicate the appearance of a wooden shake roof. Accordingly, there exists a need for a roofing material that replicates the appearance of a wooden shake roof but is not susceptible to fire, leakage or wind damage, and does not provide an environment for growing living organisms.